Feliz Navidad Hiro-san
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Hay veces en las que el demonio Kamijou, sacaba sus lados mas lindos. Y eso a Nowaki le encantaba.


**Feliz navidad, Hiro-san.**

* * *

"_Siempre lo he dicho, Hiro-san es adorable."_

—Nowaki—llamó el profesor mientras miraba con enojo a su amante— ¿estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Hiro-san?—preguntó mientras salía de sus pensamientos—lamento no haberte escuchado—dijo al ver que el otro se irritaba.

—Olvídalo—murmuró con los palillos en la boca, generalmente es él quien esta distraído no Nowaki— por cierto, ¿estas disponible para navidad?—pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

Nowaki lo miro con algo de culpa y negó— No, lo siento se que prometí…

—No importa, es tu trabajo—interrumpió restándole importancia con la mano.

— ¿Tu te quedaras aquí, Hiro-san?—preguntó preocupado.

—Si—responde cortante, Nowaki suspira un poco y sonríe.

—Lamento dejarte en estas fechas—dijo dulcemente mientras se acerca un poco a él—te compensare.

—No necesito eso—respondió comiendo de nuevo—se que es tu…—antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, el peli-azul se apodero de sus labios haciendo que soltara los palillos y correspondiera el beso.

Una vez que termino el beso, Hiroki lo aventó un poco mientras sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

—Nowaki, idiota—murmuró tocándose los labios—estamos comiendo.

—Yo me quiero comer a Hiro-san—sonrió despreocupado, y cinco segundos después sintió como la sopa escurría sobre su cabeza, y vio como Hiroki se levantaba todo rojo de la cara y caminando a pasos de monstruo.

—_Hiro-san es bastante lindo_—sonrió como idiota y fue hasta a alcanzar al que antes era su tutor.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Q-Que demonios es esto?—murmuró mirando su mano, con una cara de pocos amigos—_no puedo creer que lo haya comprado_—pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar y guardaba el objeto en una bolsa de color verde y moño rojo.

Las calles estaban iluminadas por los focos navideños y unos cuantos arboles afuera de los locales, las personas iban y venían comprando comida, regalos o simplemente viendo que se les ocurría comprar.

Caminó aturdido y un poco sonrojado, recordando que hace un mes Nowaki había visto algo similar a lo que acababa de comprar.

— _¿¡A quien engaño, es idéntico al que quería!?_ —puso sus ojos en blanco, y carraspeó molesto. Caminando más fuerte hasta llegar a su departamento.

No hay nadie ahí, y como adorno de navidad solo tienen un árbol pequeño sobre la repisa de la cocina.

El tiempo no alcanza para más.

Las habitaciones están oscuras, exceptuando donde esta él. Sin mucho animo, deja el regalo que acaba de comprar a un lado del árbol y va a tomar un baño, Hiroki ha tenido un largo, muy largo día.

Una vez que sale de bañarse, se viste, cena algo instantáneo y se va a la cama—_solo espero que Nowaki no se desvele tanto_—pensó para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡HIRO-SAN, HIRO-SAN, HIRO-SAN!—abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y pesadez, pensando en aniquilar al _idiota _ que se le había ocurrido despertarlo.

—Bastardo, debes de tener agallas…—murmuró aun soñoliento, segundos mas tarde siente un abrazo que lo hace recostarse y despertarse por completo.

— ¡Hiro-san, Hiro-san!—siguió gritando su nombre, felizmente.

El castaño comienzo a emanar un aura de color morado, al no poderse quitar a Nowaki de encima.

—Nowaki…idiota—gruñó, pero no funciono. A cambio recibió un beso en la frente y por fin pudo tener algo de aire, el pediatra se había levantado de encima.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Hiro-san!—gritó mientras le regalaba una estupenda sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¿Q-Que?—trato de recordar, hasta que al fin lo hizo— ¡El regalo!—gritó para después taparse la boca.

—Si, muchas gracias. No sabía que realmente lo buscarías para comprármelo—dijo mientras sacaba el regalo. Un pájaro, sobre una cascada; pero no es solo eso todo esta hecho de porcelana fina, y hace sonidos con luces.

— ¡…!—desvió la mirada a otro lado, sonrojado.

—Lo guardare con mucho cariño—dejo la porcelana sobre la mesa de noche y tomo la cabeza de Hiroki, obligándolo a verlo, una vez que lo consiguió beso suavemente sus labios.

_Realmente Hiro-san es adorable…_

—Nowaki, ¡idiota, tengo sueño!—gritó tapándose con la cobija para que este no viera lo rojo que estaba.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Ojala que les haya gustado, ¡feliz navidad y año nuevo! Ya que los mayas no nos jodieron, pues owo a comer todo lo que se pueda.**

**Ame la ova de Junjou Romantica +w+ la recomiendo para quien no la ha visto**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


End file.
